Question: $ F = \left[\begin{array}{rr}7 & 1 \\ 6 & 5\end{array}\right]$ What is $ F^{T}$ ?
To find the transpose, swap the rows and columns. $ F^{T}$ = $\left[\begin{array}{rr}7 & 6 \\ 1 & 5\end{array}\right]$